The White and Black Noah
by Shogun95
Summary: hi guys I was Kai58 but now i'm Shogun95 k please don't report me! The White Noah were forgiven by god and now they wish to help the Exorcist win the war. But they need to find the Noah child of light before the Earl does.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first story hope you like it.**

**I do not own DGM but I do own the OC's **

**This story will be rated M but this ch. Is rated T and the pairings are Yuu&Allen ok on with the story. **

In a circular room on the second floor of the Noah castle, were the Earl was pacing. He was waiting for the master of the house to come and speak with him and he had already been waiting for two hours. Finally, the master of the house entered the room and took a seat accost from the Earl, who had stopped pacing. He looked at the young man who sat across from him as he sat down. The young mans amber eyes held amusement at the Earl's actions.

"So what can I do for you, Millennium Earl?" asked the young man with a grin on his face.

"You can join me and tell me were the child of light is" replied the Earl with his never fading smile.

"How dare _you_ ask for the _child of light_!!!" yelled the young man in outrage.

"now, now there's no reason be mad Zero-kun, I just want the child so that together we can end the play and you and the white Noah can do your part in the play" commented the Earl, then add "so that we can all be happy"

"_Don't_ call me kun and no you will never have the child of light, we will not join you, and we will help the exorcist's win this war you call a play!" declared Zero

"Have it your way Zero-kun, but I will find the child first" said the Earl. Then he vanished with out another word.

"I will not let you win this war" whispered Zero. Walking out of the room Zero went to find the rest of his family so that they could start looking for the child.

End Prologue

**Please tell me if you liked it k thanks see you next time bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone sorry it's been so long. I had to work and then do home work, there was so much to do --U But here is the next ch. I hope you like it. **

**I do not own D. Gray-Man **

**This story is rated M **

**enjoy **

General Cross and a young man of 16 walked up the path that led to the Black Order. Cross stopped half way up the path and looked at his companion. The young man turned around and gave Cross a questioning look.

"are you sure you want to do this?" asked Cross

"yes I am besides there shouldn't be a problem because I have innocence in my right arm" said the man. Cross sighed as he continued up the path. The young man raised an eyebrow at Cross and add "why? Do you disprove of me becoming an exorcist Cross?"

Cross ignored him and kept walking up the path to the gate keeper with the young man running to try and cache up with him. When they got to the gate the young man was scanned and then the gate was opened to let them in. Cross then led the man to Komui's office, were they found him asleep again.

Cross rolled his eyes as he yelled "Komui I'm going to marry Lenalee off to Allen!!!"

"NO!!!!! not my dear sweet little Lenalee!!!!!!" screeched Komui as he pulled two guns out of no were and pointed them at Cross. Then he stopped and blinked at them then he put the guns away. Then he took out a camera and took a photo of Cross. Cross scowled at him as he asked "why the fuck did you just do that"

"so that people believe me when I say that you're a live and at the Order" replied Komui then added "so what can I do for you General Cross?"

"I brought you a new exorcist" he said pointing to the young man and then he continued "his name is Van Starblade, he is sixteen years old, he has had week's worth of training from me, and….." Cross stopped short not sure if he should say it or not.

"and what?" asked Komui as he raised an eyebrow. He looked at Van's black hair, then his violet eyes and then the innocence in his right hand. "well?" he said looking at Cross, just then Bookman walked in looked around the room and then to Komui.

"you have new books for the library Komui?" asked Bookman.

"ah yes there in that box over there" said Komui pointing to a big box by the door.

As Bookman started for the box Cross said "Bookman there is something I want you to record before you go"

It was a normal day at the black order for Lenalee Lee. And now she was on her way to give some coffee to her brother Komui. When she got to Komui's office the door was open, so she went in.

"Komui nii-san I brought you some coffee" said Lenalee as she entered the office. Lenalee looked around the room and found General Cross on the couch in front of her brother with a young man dressed in white boots, black pants, and a black t-shirt. The young man turned around and looked at her with a smile. Lenalee gasped when she saw the man's violet eyes with his black hair, then she blushed. _"He's really cute!!!!!!"_ thought Lenalee.

Komui sighed and took his coffee from Lenalee.

"Lenalee I would like you to meet Van Starblade the new exorcist" said Komui then he added "Van this is my little sister Lenalee Lee"

"nice to meet you Lenalee" said Van with a smile and a small bow.

"nice to meet you to Van" Lenalee happily replied with a smile.

"can you show him around for me Lenalee?" asked Komui.

"of course I will Komui nii-san" said Lenalee then added to Van " please follow me" when they left the room Cross began talking to Komui about what was happening.

Lenalee showed Van his room and around the order. "and this is the cafeteria" said Lenalee finishing the tour. Van was about to thank her for showing him around when some guy with red hair and an eye patch came up to Lenalee.

"hi Lenalee how are you?" said the man then added "who's your new friend?"

"hi Levi, I'm good and this is the new exorcist Van Starblade" replied Lenalee.

Levi smiled and said "hi nice to meet you and I hope we can be good friends"

"nice to meet you as well Levi" said Van then he continued "so Levi which General are you under?"

They all started to walk into the cafeteria as Levi replied "none I'm Bookman's apprentice and you?"

"I'm great General Cross's first and only apprentice" said Van with great pried.

Lenalee and Levi stopped and looked at him like he was insane. "what?" asked Van

"your not his first or only apprentice" explained Lenalee

"he has another apprentice?" asked Van

"yup, and his name is Allen Walker" said Levi

"by the way were is Allen-kun?" asked Lenalee

"he's on a mission with Yuu-chan" said Levi

Lenalee nodded in understanding then they ordered their lunch and sat down to eat.

**Me: Ok everyone I hoped you liked it and if not just tell me k. In the next chapter you get to see Allen and Yuu-chan!!!!!!!**

**Kanda: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!**

**Me: ok whatever you say Kanda (not)**

**Allen: well we'll see you next time and don't forget to R&R k bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry it took so long to up date and it won't happen again. :D**

**Ok so I DO NOT OWN D. Gray -MAN and I never will k? on to the story!**

(Four days later at ten am.)

Allen and Kanda had gone on a two day misson to a small town in Sweden. They were investigating a rumor that a girl lived alone in the woods. It was said, she would attack monsters with a pair of glowing green sai's. As it turns out they spent five hours looking for the girl. And when they did find her, she was in the middle of a group of level two akuma. She looked ready to collapse so they jumped in and killed the akuma; afterwards they found out that her name was Mika Kosenru. Mika thanked them for their help and after some persuasion they convinced her to return to the Black Order with them. On the way back they ran into more akuma. Then they came a crossed the Noah of Lust and barely got away. They finally got back to the order two days late, for a total of four day's gone. While walking through the order Allen and Kanda silently vowed that they would always use the ark for missions from know on. So now they were at Komui's office; Allen knocked on the door.

"Come in "came Komui's voice from the other side of the door. The three of them entered to find General Cross asleep on the couch in front of Komui.

"Why is my Master sleeping in hear?" asked Allen

"I have no idea, so how was the mission?" said/asked Komui

"We found a new exorcist for you" replied Kanda as he pushed Mika forward.

"Hello I'm Komui Lee the commander of the Europe branch of the Black Order and who I may ask are you?" said Komui with a smile.

"I'm Mika Kosenru, I'm ten years old and I have complete control over my innocence" replied Mika.

Komui looked at her in surprise and asked "who trained you to use it?"

"My master Orunze Zisetsu" answered Mika

"ZISETSU!" yelled Komui in surprise and waking Cross up at the same time.

"Where's Zisetsu?" Cross asked still half asleep, then added "she owes me money"

Everyone fell over at that comment; it was a well known fact that Orunze Zisetsu was the female version of cross. Orunze would chase any cute guy she came a crossed. She even went after Cross one time and then she left because she owed him money. After that no one had seen or hared from her, until now.

"Where is Orunze Zisetsu?" asked Allen

"Don't know last I hard she was going to Russia and that was three months ago" replied Mika

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, so I will show Mika-chan around and you two are to have your written reports on my desk by the end of the week" said Komui as the two of them nodded he added "good, your dismissed"

Allen and Kanda left the office and went to there separate rooms to sleep.

***with Lavi***

Lavi was walking down the hall looking for Allen or Kanda. He had given them two hours to rest and knows it was time for him to find out how the mission went; he also wanted to know who the new girl was. Just as he turned the corner he saw Allen come out of his room.

Lavi ran up to him yelling "Moyashi-chan!"

Allen turned just in time to see a red blob nock the wind out of him.

"Hi Lavi, please let go" squeaked Allen

"Oh sorry about that" replied Lavi as he let go of his friend; who sighed in relive. He started to walk toured the cafeteria with Lavi close behind.

"So how was the mission?" asked Lavi

"It went well at first but when we started home we got delayed. And let's just say I refuse to go on a mission with out the Ark again" replied Allen

"That bad unh?" asked Lavi with raised eyebrow as they entered the cafeteria.

"Yeah but Kanda was really nice for most of the trip" said Allen before getting his food and sitting down to eat.

Lavi joined him at there regular table, as they ate Lavi looked around. He saw the new exorcist, Van Starblade, walk in with Lenalee and the new girl. Just then Kanda came out of no were and sat a cross from Allen.

"Hi Yuu-chan" said Lavi and the next thing he new was Mugen was pressed against his neck.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to say my first NAME!" growled Kanda

Lavi smiled nervously and then his eyes grew wide as a hand grabbed Kanda's wrist. Kanda turned to the owner of the hand to see a boy about Allen's age. He was a bit tall, had short black hair, and violet eyes that were glaring at him. Kanda retuned the glare and grabbed the boys hand and pulled it of his wrist with his free hand. Then he flipped the teen over on to the floor, while still holding Mugen to Lavi's neck.

Kanda looked down at him and asked "who the fuck are you? And what gives you the right to touch me?"

"I'm Van Starblade, General Cross apprentice and I will not let you hurt my friend" answered Van

Allen and Kanda looked up and down at him; he didn't look like someone Cross would pick up. Allen then said "it's nice to meet you I'm Cross's first apprentice Allen Walker and his name is Kanda"

Van turned to Allen and said "it's nice to finally meet you but I can't let him hurt Lavi"

"Don't worry he never hurt's him to badly besides it happens all the time, right Lavi?" said Lenalee

"Yup" replied Lavi with a smile then add "it's how he shows affection"

At this Kanda ched and left the room, the others jut watched him go and sat back down.

"How was your mission Allen?" asked Lenalee

"Well except for finding Mika, it sucked" replied Allen

"Hey anyone want to train with me?" asked Mika

"Sure" replied everyone at once.

So they all got up and headed for the training room. Then they got there they found a few other exorcists. They all trained and talked until dinner was done.

**Hoped you liked it please R&R k thanks.**


End file.
